Royally Screwed: The Selection SYOC
by N E T W O R K S
Summary: The son of Prince Maxon and America has come of age. Thirty-five lucky girls will each compete to win the heart of the handsome Prince Colton. Thirty-five girls and one prince…nothing could possibly go wrong, I hope. SYOC OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**The son of Prince Maxon and America has come of age. Thirty-five lucky girls will each compete to win the heart of the handsome Prince Colton. Thirty-five girls and one prince…nothing could possibly go wrong, I hope.**

**Hello loves ( sorry for the horrid summary) :p I've decided to make a SYOC for The Selection series because the book was quite good and I loved the idea of 35 girls competing to win a prince's heart. So without further _ado, _I present to you…the rules.**

_THE RULES:_

1.I beg of you, please do not make a carbon copy of America!

2. All applications must be sent through PM. If you send it though review it will not be accepted.

3.I have the right to accept you or not so please don't take offense, it's not personal.

4.I cannot stress this enough, be descriptive! The more descriptive you are the more likely you are to be accepted.

5. you may not use characters that you've used in past SYOCs, make them original.

6. Of course, no Mary-sues or Gary-Stus . Every Character has flaws and no character is absolutely impeccable.

7. if you've read the rules, please put "The Selection: Prince Colton" at the bottom of your form.

_***The form is located on my profile :3**_

"But mother, what if I don't find _the one_? " a young man sighed, running a hand through his polished dark blonde hair.

"Colton darling, there will be thirty-five girls you'll meet, I'm sure a lucky girl will steal your heart somehow" A woman with silky red hair whispered reassuringly. Queen America, she had aged a little over the last few years, wisps of grey in her braided red hair and wrinkles developing around her eyes. She glanced at her son, a worried look faint across her features.

"Colton's gonna get a _girlfriend_" a young voice sounded from behind the door, laughing uncontrollably. A little girl no younger than seven slipped into the vast bedroom, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Lena, it's past your bedtime" America sighed, silently stepping towards her daughter and delicately picking the giggly child up. She watched as the prince occasionally paced back and fourth, rubbing his neck nervously with his palm.

"They're announcing the selection in two days, mother and I don't think I'm ready" He stated, taking a seat in a vacant chair.

"Everyone gets nervous dear, you have two days to think everything over, it'll work out, I promise you, I was very hesitant about this whole thing as well" She smiled "But if I hadn't applied for the selection, I wouldn't have met your father and I wouldn't have had You, Audrey or Lena"

"But you were in the selection, mother, I'm the prince…I have to make a choice that could change Illea as we know it" He sighed.

"Trust me, Colton, you'll find her" She whispered, pointing to a sleeping Lena in her arms. "I'm going put her to bed, try to get some rest, okay?"

Prince Colton nodded his head, falling back-first onto his comfortable bed, staring at the different designs on his ceiling. Two days…two days until he met thirty-five girls all competing for him, it wouldn't be so bad…right?

** I hoped you enjoyed this little teaser chapter and I really hope I get some applicants! I'm really excited for this and I hope you guys are too ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys c: So I've received many applicants and honestly all of them were great! There's still 25 spots open so I hoping I can get some more people so we can introduce some of the selected. Also, I made a blog where you can see your characters and other people's characters :D (The link is on my profile) **

** Anywho, my muse has been incredibly low the past few days which is why I haven't really updated and also school has been extremely hectic. Enough with my excuses **

Prince Colton ran a hand through his thick dark blonde hair. The rebels had attacked only yesterday and had left the palace on high alert. It only made Colton's stress levels sky rocket even higher than usual. He paced in the Great Room as his younger sister, Audrey, watched in amusement, holding back stifles of laughter.

"My, my Colton, aren't you flustered?" She stated, making him jump at the sound of her voice. Her turned to look at her, she looked exactly like her mother with her long red hair falling simply past her shoulders and her blue eyes wide with inquisitiveness. The fourteen-year old had an amused smirk plastered across her refined features as she walked towards her elder brother.

"The rebels infiltrated our grounds, Audrey, do you expect me to be all happy and gleeful? Oh and not to mention that their announcing the selection _tomorrow_ and I don't even know if anything's going to go right for once" Colton snapped.

Audrey glanced sympathetically at him" For a moment let's forget about the rebel attack. I'm going to explain to you how to treat these women, okay?" She took a deep breath then started "Most girls that are coming to meet you want attention from _you_ so you have to take time out of your so-called _busy schedule _and spend time with each of them individually" Colton nodded, eyes flickering every so often.

"It's pretty good to compliment them if you've noticed they've put effort in their appearance if not it might make them feel crappy. Be confident around them, girls like a guy who's sure of himself but not to the point of cockiness. I know this sounds incredibly cliché but if a girl subtly suggests she's cold, give her your jacket to show her that you care. Most of all please don't be the socially inept, nervous boy we all know just try to seem slightly more laid-back. Again, not to point where you seem like don't care about anything, we clear?" She took a huge breath as she finished, patting her brother on the back.

"You lost me after the third sentence" He sighed "But thanks for the advice, I'll try to keep it in mind when the nightmare begins"

"You confuse me Colton, most guys would love to be in your position right now." Audrey said, tilting her head to the side.

"I know, I know it's just I'm afraid I'll mess up and then never find someone who actually cares for me" He groaned, resting his palm on his forehead "And what about the drama…?"

Audrey laughed for a moment "Oh don't even get me started on drama…"

**I'm not really happy with this chapter :/ though we were introduced to Colton's other sister Audrey. It was pretty much just a filler until I get more applicants and we can get this SYOC started. I'm really hoping in the next couple of days I get some more lovely characters :) Love you all, bye!**


End file.
